MY LOVELY PAPA
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: Chapter 3! Update!  'Olang mecum! Tak akan Chi-Chan bialkan kamu dekat-dekat cama Papa-Chan'.  Peperangan antara Sasuke dan Shi-Chan dalam memperebutkan Naruto masih terus berlanjut. SASUNARUSHION... SHOUNEN AI...FATHER COMPLEX. Don't like? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Bandara Narita,Japan

Seorang Pria berambut pirang,kira-kira berumur 25 tahun,baru saja turun dari pesawat . Ia memandang keadaan bandara tersebut, mata birunya menyiratkan kerinduan dan kebahagiaan 'sudah banyak yang berubah' pikirnya.

"Papa-Chan…Papa-Chan" seorang anak perempuan berumur 4 tahun, yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya menarik-narik kemeja hitam lelaki tersebut, "kita cudah campe di Jepang?" tanyanya.

"iya,Shi-Chan. Sekarang kita sudah berada di Jepang"

_**MY LOVELY PAPA**_

Hana Yuki Namikaze

Disclaimer:

Naruto selamanya akan terdaftar sebagai milik masashi kishimoto

GENRE:

ROMANCE; DRAMA

PAIRING:

SASUNARU; NARUSHION

RATING:

T

_**WARNING!...**_

(dengan melihat pairnya dapat dipastikan, **INI SHOUNEN AI! **So, don't like? DON'T READ.)

Penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal,

Chapter 1:

Pertemuan kembali 

~~~~~~~~212121212121~~~~~~~

Sambil memandang tumpukan dokumen yang berserakkan diatas mejanya, Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Dirut dari Uchiha Corp. tersebut hanya menghela napas.

'masih banyak yang belum terselesaikan' pikirnya.

Sambil menghisap rokok ia mencoba merilekskan dirinya. Kepalanya begitu terasa berat, ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk kerja lembur semalam.

Trrrrrrrtttrrrttrrr….

Merasakan getaran dari kantong celanya,ia kemudian mengambil sumber getaran tersebut,HP.

One messeage…

_From : _

_Mom_

_Kenapa kamu tidak datang semalam ke rumah, Sasuke? Kamu ingin membatalakan perjodohan lagi? Ini sudah yang kesekian kali, anakku._

Sasuke tidak membalas SMS itu. Toh,ibunya sudah tahu alasannya, mengapa ia tidak datang. Dan yang utama ia juga tahu alasan mengapa Sasuke selalu menolak perjodohan itu. Perjodohan yang sebenarnya harus ia lakukan, mengingat di umur yang ke 25 ini ia belum memiliki pasangan. Sasuke tidak peduli! Ia tidak peduli mau berapa umurnya sekarang, tidak peduli akan pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya, toh menikah bisa kapan saja. Karena ia memiliki alasan yang kuat tentang apa yang menjadi keputusannya ini.

Alasan bahwa ia tidak bisa memberikan hatinya kepada orang lain, hati yang telah bukan menjadi miliknya lagi, tapi milik seseorang. Seseorang yang sulit untuk ia miliki, seseorang yang telah menghilang dari hidupnya. Seseorang yang entah dimana keberadaannya.

* * *

"Shi-Chan tak apa-apa Papa tinggal sendiri di apartemen?" Tanya Pria pirang, Uzumaki Naruto, pada putrinya yang berada dalam pangkuannya.

"tidak apa-apa Papa-Chan, Chi-chan bica jaga dili kok. Ini kan macih ciang, tak aka ada uka-uka datang."Bocah cilik, bernama Uzumaki Shion tersebut menjawab.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mencoba memastikan lagi.

Shion menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto mencium kening putrinya, kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang panjang anaknya.

"Papa Cuma sebentar saja, Cuma mau membeli makanan buat nanti malam. Kalau ada orang datang jangan bukakan pintunya,yah?"

"Baik! Papa-Chan!" ucap Shion bersemangat.

Kemudian Naruto pergi sesudah ia mengunci pintu tersebut dari luar, meninggal Shion sendiri.

"Chi-Chan halus cepat,cebelum papa-Chan pulang" Shion langsung berlari kelantai dua.

Supermarket…

'Apa Chi-chan baik-baik saja?' Naruto mulai memasukkan satu-persatu makanan kedalam keranjang belanja sambil terus memikirkan keadaan Shion. Sebenarnya Ia ingin mengajak Shion ikut juga, tapi Shion tidak mau, katanya mau melihat-lihat apartemen mereka.

'Mudah-mudahan anak itu tidak apa-apa' doanya dalam hati.

Naruto berusaha secepat mungkinmengambil makanan yang ia butuhkan.

Bruuuk!

"Huwaaaaaaa! Sorry… sorry…."Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam tidak berani menatap orang yang tertabrak olehnya. 'Badannya pasti lebih besar dariku' Pikir Naruto, melihat kaki jenjang milik orang tersebut.

"…" orang yang ditabrak tidak merespon apa-apa. Namun, naruto merasakan orang tersebut masih didepannya dan sedang memandangnya. Memandangnya dengan aura… aura yang begitu ia ken-

"Naruto?"

'Su,su,suara itu!' Naruto langsung menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Sasuke!" Jeritnya.

Sasuke langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

"heeeeemp!" Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya. "Aku hanya tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu" katanya dengan nada kecil.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Jujur sebenarnya jauh dalam hati batin Sasuke tengah bersorak ria, akhirnya ia dapat bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya setelah sekian lama, Namun ia tidak mungkinkan tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk pria didepannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Naruto?" Diantara berjuta pertanyaan yang ada dalam benak Sasuke, akhirnya pertanyaan ini yang terpilih oleh otak jenius Sasuke untuk diucapkan.

"Sedang belanja" jawab Naruto sambil mengambil beberapa makanan.

Sasuke mengeram kecil, "Bukan itu maksudku! sedang ap-"

"Aku pulang" Naruto memotong ucapan sasuke cepat. " Aku kembali Ke Jepang" sambungnya sambil tersenyum lebar . 

~~~~~HANA YUKI NAMIKAZE~~~~~

"Jadi, sekarang kamu tinggal diapartemen?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sekarang mereka berdua tengah berjalan ke apartemen Naruto, yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari swalayan. Sasuke sengaja meninggalkan mobilnya dan menyuruh sopirnya untuk datang mengambil mobil tersebut, supaya ia dapat menemani Naruto pulang, sekalian untuk menemui seseorang yang ingin dipertemukan Naruto.

"Iya. Aku ingin tinggal berdua saja dengan Shi-Chan. Kami sudah terbiasa seperti itu." Ucap Naruto senang.

Dari perjalan di supermarket, Sasuke telah mendapat semua info tentang Naruto, dari Naruto sendiri. Tentang pernikahannya dengan seorang wanita paris berdarah jepang, telah meninggalnya istri Naruto empat tahun yang lalu, dan mengenai anaknya dari wanita itu. Ya, anak.

"Tapi aku tetap saja tak menyangka kamu menikah tanpa pemberitahuan padaku" Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong jaketnya.

"hehehe… pernikahan itu dadakan, Sas. Kamu juga, kenapa belum nikah? Huuufff" Naruto menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya satu sama lain sambil meniup-niupnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa dingin sore hari itu.

"Jangan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan Dobe, Sekarang kita membahas tentangmu" Cela Sasuke

"Kan' aku sudah bilang, pernikahan itu dadakan. aku langsung dijodohkan dengan Shion-Chan"

"haaah... walaupun dadakan seperti katamu, tapi kamu mencintainyakan?" Rasanya Sasuke ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri atas pertanyaan ini.

"ng? Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kamu bilang tadi dadakan'kan DOBE!" Sasuke sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir tadi "Walaupun dadakan kamu pasti sangat mencintainya, sampai-sampai kamu memberi nama yang sama pada putri kalian"

Naruto terdiam, kemudian senyum tulus terukir dibibir manisnya "Iya,aku sangat menyukainya, dia wanita yang sangat pengertian. Dan kuharap Shion-Chan pun dapat mengikuti sifat ibunya" ucapnya lembut.

Sasuke terdiam,rasanya ada seribu pedang yang menembus jantungnya 'Bukankah kau yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu? Uchiha Sasuke!'

"Oke! aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, sekarang aku juga mau bertanya. Kenapa Tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke, yang Tampan,Kaya dan jenius ini belum juga memiliki Istri?"

Sasuke terdiam kembaliu mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu,... "Aku belum bisa memberikan hatiku pada siapa pun lagi,mungkin"

* * *

Kleeek….

Pintu putih bergaya eropa itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang luas. Warna putih mendominasi ruangan tersebut, tembok,interior dll.

Naruto menaruh belanjaannya dimeja kaca yang terletah ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke langsung mengistirahatkan dirinya,di sofa putih susu disitu.

"Shi-Chan! Papa pulang!" Teriak Naruto memanggil putrinya.

Cukup beberapa detik setelah panggilan tersebut suara langkah kecil terdengar tengah menuruni tangga.

"Papa-Chan~~~"seorang bocah perempuan berlari kecil mendekat kepada sang Papa.

Naruto langsung mendekap anaknya.

Sasuke memperhatikan bocah kecil tersebut. Rambut pirang yang mirip dengan Naruto,namun lebih pucat. Kulitnya putih dan memiliki mata biru. 'Manis' pikirnya.

"Papa-Chan kok lama cih? Chi-Chan cape nungguin papa-Chan" Shion bergelanyut manja.

"Maaf yah sayang, papa tadi bertemu teman lama, jadi keenakkan ngobrol" Ucap Naruto mencium kening Shion.

"Teman lama?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "itu dia teman papa" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang terus mengamati mereka.

Dengan perlahan Shion mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si tamu, mata biru kecil bertemu onyx, bertemu dalam diam.

"Namanya paman Sasuke" terang Naruto lagi.

"Ca-Cu-Ke" ulang Shion masih dengan memandang Sasuke. Tapi kini aura pandangannya berubah, menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Hm, hai" Sapa Sasuke, mencoba untuk memberikan kesan yang baik. Tidak salahkan mencoba ramah kepada anak sahabatnya sendiri,alias anak orang yang dicintainya.

Shion menghiraukan sapaan Sasuke dengan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang papa.

"Papa-Chan Chi-Chan lapal" eluhnya, mencoba menghilangkan keberadaan Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendapati perubahan sikap Shion merasa bingung, kemudian tersenyum kaku kepada Sasuke yang sepertinya merasa kesal dengan tindakan Shion. Sebenarnya bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi Sasuke benar-benar kesal!.

'Cabut kata pertamaku, dia tak manis sama sekali"geram Sasuke.

"Dobe! Ajarkan anakmu sopan santun"

"te-"

"Papa-KU bukan Dobe!" belum sempat Naruto berkata, Shion telah menyela. Shion menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke yang dipandangi pun membalas tatapan tersebut bukan dengan death glare andalannya,anak kecil tak pantas menerima tatapan itu, tapi dengan tatapan dingin tingkat medium bagi standar Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Hilang sudah sikap mencoba bersahabat dengan anak dari sahabatnya-orang yang dicintainya-.

"Su…sudahlah. Shi-Chan mau makan kan?" Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang tersebut.

Masih dengan perang tatapan dingin, Shion mengangguk.

"Sas, apa kamu mau makan bersama kami?" ajak naruto, mungkin saja dengan makan dalam satu meja, Sasuke dapat akrab dengan anaknya.

"Tidak boleh! Chi-Chan mau makan belcama Papa-Chan caja!" Shion dengan cepat menolak gagasan papanya.

"Shi-Chan!" gertak Naruto.

" Tidak apa-apa Naruto, aku juga masih ada kerjaan. Jadi tidak bisa berlama-lama disini" Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menurunkan Shion, kemudian mengantar Sasuke sampai didepan pintu, sedangkan Shion tetap berdiri disana.

"Maaf yah Sasuke, tidak tahu mengapa Shi-Chan bersikap seperti itu"

"tidak apa-apa, mungkin kata orang itu benar, bahwa felling anak kecil itu kuat."

"Felling?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu"

"I..iya" Jawab Naruto sedikit gugup. 'Sasuke tidak berubah, tangannya tetap besar(?) dan selalu hangat bagiku'

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari apartemen nomor 212 itu. 'Sepertinya rival terberatku, iblis kecil itu'.

Setelah mengantar kerpergian Sasuke, Naruto langsung menuju ruang tamu, menatap anaknya yang masih berdiri disana dalam diam.

Naruto berjongkok mencoba menyaman tingginya dengan putrinya "Shi-Chan, Sikap seperti tadi tidak baik loh"

Shion menundukkan kepalanya, "Chi-Chan tau, tapi Chi-Chan tak cuka cama paman cacuke"

"Kenapa tidak suka?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Chi-Chan tidak tau" hening sebentar " tapi ketika melihatnya, wajah paman cacuke itu ceperti…"

"Seperti?" ulang Naruto penasaran.

"Hm…" Shion berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencari kata dari perbandaharan kata-kata yang ia tahu "iya…" ia menemukan kata yang tepat.

"Apa?" Naruto semakin penasaran tentang apa yang ada dalam benak anaknya tentang Sasuke.

"Ia cepelti… OLANG MECUM!" Jawab Shion bersemangat.

"Mesum?" Naruto sungguh tak percaya akan kata yang terucap dari bibir kecil Malaikat kecilnya ini.

"he-em… Mecum… Ia sepelti olang mecum… apa mulai cekalang Chi-Chan manggilnya olang mecum caja yah?"

'Putriku, dari mana kamu dapat berpikir Sasuke yang seperti itu mesum?'

'Olang mecum! Tak akan Chi-Chan bialkan kamu dekat-dekat cama Papa-Chan' Tekad Shion dalam hati.

Pertarungan seorang pria dengan seorang anak kecil telah dimulai!

*********^O^********

To Be continue…..

Ti..tidak percaya ini Multi-Chapter pertama ku!

Haaaaah…. *ngelirik fic diatas* masih banyak kesalahan'kan? Aneh! GaJe! pokoknya..pokoknya hancur! -_-

Hana masih perlu banyak belajar. Jadi mohon bimbingannya lewat ripiuuu….

Saran dan Kritik sangat diperlukan dalam perbaikkan fic beriktunya.

ARIGATOO…. *menundukkan Badan*

(REVIEW)


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi yang indah dengan suara kicauan burung dimana-mana. Begitu juga bagi keluarga kecil yang satu ini, dengan nyanyian kecil dari sang buah hati,Uzumaki Naruto dan Si Putri Uzumaki Shion memulai harinya.

"Catu…catu aku cayang papa… Dua…dua juga cayang papa… tiga-tiga cayang papa..papa… Catu dua tiga… Cuma cayang papa" Uzumaki Shion, bocah cilik yang merupakan putri semata wayang dari seorang pemilik Rasenggan corp. ini, mengisi waktu luangnya sambil menyanyikan lagu favoritenya, menunggu Sang Papa tersayang selesai membuatkan Omelet kesukaannya sebagai sarapan hari ini. Dengan garpu ditangan kiri dan sendok ditangan kanan,ia telah duduk manis dimeja makan.

Sang Papa,Uzumaki Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendangar malaikat kecilnya bernyanyi,sambil menggoyang-goyangkan spatula ia mulai bersiul kecil mengikuti alunan lagu yang diulang-ulang tanpa henti itu.

"Hmmp! Sudah selesai!" Seru Naruto. Ia pun segera menyugukan Sebuah omelet rice tersebut, kemudian ia duduk disamping putrinya untuk menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Yeaaaaaah…. Kali ini gambalnya staal!" Ujar Shion senang melihat gambar bintang kecil yang terletak diatas omelet tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat putrinya sangat senang "Papa sengaja membuatkan gambar bintang supaya hari ini Shi-Chan dapat menjadi bintang baru di sekolah" Terang Naruto.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari kedua sejak kepindahan mereka ke Jepang, dan hari ini merupakan hari pertama bagi Shion untuk bersekolah di Taman kanak-kanak Karazusawa. Semuanya telah disiapkan oleh Naruto jauh sebelum pindah ke Jepang.

"Yeeaah! Cekolah balu" seru Shion senang.

_**MY LOVELY PAPA**_

Hana Yuki Namikaze

Disclaimer:

Naruto selamanya akan terdaftar sebagai milik masashi kishimoto

GENRE:

ROMANCE; HUMOR

PAIRING:

SASUNARU; NARUSHION

RATING:

T

_**WARNING!...**_

(dengan melihat pairnya dapat dipastikan, **INI SHOUNEN AI! **So, don't like? DON'T READ.)

Penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal,

Chapter 2:

Awal baru

"Papa akan jemput sepulang sekolah" Ucap Naruto merapikan kembali seragam terusan yang Shion kenakan. Ia memandang putrid kecilnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya telah diikat dua supaya tidak menggangu saat ia bermain, pipi chubbynya semakin terlihat besar disbanding biasanya. 'Manis sekali putriku ini!'Batin Naruto.

"Jangan nakal disekolah yah" Kata Naruto sambil mengecup kening Shion.

Shion tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Naruto "Siap Papa-Chan, Chi-Chan akan jadi anak yang baik"

"Baiklah, Papa percaya sama putrid papa ini. Papa pergi dulu yah" Ucap Naruto sebelum meninggalkan Shion di dalam ruangan bersama guru barunya.

"Naah, Shion-Chan, ayo masuk, bu guru akan memperkenalkan Shion-Chan sama teman-teman baru" ujar guru wanita sambil mengiring Shion untuk masuk dalam kelas barunya.

"Naah… anak-anak…kesini semuanya" Wanita berambut cokelat tadi yang bernama Kurenai memanggil bocah-bocah cilik yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

Bocah-bocah cilik yang tadinya sibuk sendiri dengan segala permainannya kini memandang kearah guru mereka. Penuh pensaran.

"Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru loh" mendengar ucapan tersebut, anak-anak yang masih sangat polos tersebut langsung berkumpul dihadapan Kurenai, mendapat teman baru seperti ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk mereka.

"Nah,Shion-Chan coba perkenalkan diri pada teman-teman disini" Bujuk Kurenai.

Shion menarik napas,ia sedikit gugup dengan ini. "Namaku Ujumaki Chion. Umulku 4 taon. Aku dali palis. Yang paling kucukai hanya Papa-Chan,Papa-Chan dan Papa-Chan" Serunya.

Hening….

Semua anak-anak memandangnya dengan bingung. Shion pun membalas pandangan itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Sampai ada seorang anak berambut ungu mengangkat tangannya "Chion-Chan… Chion-Chan… Palis itu dimana?" Tanya anak itu.

Shion memandang Kurenai. "Dia namanya Hanabi Hyuga, Shion mau jawab pertanyaannya?"

Shion menganggukkan kepalanya "Calam kenal Hanabi-Chan" Ucapnya sopan "Palis itu ada di elopa, yang jaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuh dali cini" terangnya.

"Jauh cekali? Mana jauh dengan lumahku?" tanyanya polos.

Shion menepuk-nepuk kecil dagunya dengan jari kecilnya "hmm… mungkin macih jauuuuuuuuuuuh lagi"

"ooooooohhh" Ucap serentak anak-anak disana. Mungkin mereka sudah dapat sedikit pencerahan dimana letak Paris dilihat dari jarak kediaman Hyuga tadi..

Kurenai hanya tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan anak-anak didiknya.

* * *

"Ini seluruh data para pegawai disini, silahkan dicek, Sir" Ujar seorang gadis keturunan Cina sambil menyerahkan beberapa dokumen kepada Naruto.

Naruto langsung mengambil dokumen tersebut dan menaruhnya ditumpukkan dokumen-dokumen yang akan ia bawa pulang "Jika masih ada dokumen-dokumen yang bisa aku kerjakan dirumah,tolong segera bawakan. Atau kirim langsung ke rumah saya." Ujarnya.

"Baik, Sir" ucap gadis Cina berambut cokelat yang menjabat sebagai Sekretaris pribadi Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Ten-Ten." Ucap Naruto sebelum Ten-Ten pergi dari ruang kantor pribadinya.

Naruto melirik jam dinding yang menempel manis diatas pintu. 15.35.

'Tidak lama lagi Shi-Chan pulang. Hm, apa aku ajak jalan-jalan saja sebelum pulang kerumah? Dia kan belum pernah ke Jepang. Tapi kemana?' Naruto berpikir sebentar mencoba mencari tempta-tempat menarik yang dapat ia kunjungi dengan putrinya.

Kruuuuuuuuuuyuuuuuuuuuuuk….

Suara perut Naruto sedikit mengusik waktu berpikir Naruto. 'Lapar!'

"Eh!" tiba-tiba saja sebuah tempat melintas di benaknya. "Tempat itu! Ichiraku Ramen!" Ujarnya riang.

Naruto langsung mengambil HP-Nya, mencari no telepon seseorang yang ia dapat tadi malam.

* * *

Shion-Chan, bocah manis, pintar dan merupakan putri tunggal JM. Rasenggan corp. kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang TK. Karazuwa, menunggu sang Papa kesayangan menjemput. Berulang kali ia diminta masuk oleh Kurenai untuk menunggu jemputan bersama anak yang lain, namun Shion-Chan menolak.

"Papa-Chan nggak akan telat, cencei. Jadi Chi-Chan mau nunggu di lual caja. Tenang caja cencei" itulah alasan yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya ketika diminta masuk.

Hal itu memang terbukti. Baru sekitar 1 menit , Naruto langsung datang bersama Limousin hitamnya menjemput sang buah hati.

Sekarang, sambil melihat-lihat buku bergambarnya ia menyenandungkan lagu favoritenya,

"Catu…catu aku cayang papa… Dua…dua juga cayang papa… tiga-tiga cayang papa..papa… Catu dua tiga… Cuma cayang papa" Lagu yang sudah 2 kali didengar Naruto dalam 1 hari itu tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Malah, setiap kali mendengarnya membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga, walaupun kasian juga sama sang Ibu,Shion, yang tak pernah di ucapkan.

"Mama-Chan kan ada di culga dan Papa-chan ada cama Chi-Chan cekalang , jadi kacih cayang Chi-Chan caat ini daaaaaaaaaan Celamanya untuk Papa-Chan aja. Mama-Chan dalam hati aja" lagi-lagi alasan polos nan lugu keluar dari mulut kecilnya ketika ditanya oleh orang lain mengapa ia selalu menyebutkan kata Papa dalam lagu tersebut.

"Oh yah, Shi-Chan" Shion-Chan langsung menghentikan senandungnya mendengar Papanya berbicara, namun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku bergambarnya. "Hari ini Papa akan mengajak Shi-Chan makan ditempat favorite papa dulu" Ujar Naruto.

"Makan Apa?"

"Makan Ramen"

Seketika itu juga Shion-Chan langsung menatap kearah Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar, "LA…MEEEN?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan sedikit tersenyum melihat ekspresi anaknya.

"HOLEEEEEEEEEE!" Teriaknya senang "ahilnya Chi-Chan makan lamen. Papa-Chan…Papa Chan… pacti lebih enak dali lamen di Paliskan?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Pasti! Apalagi Ramen Ichiraku. Tidak ada duanya dech!"

Mata Shion-Chan makin berbinar-binar, "YEAAAH! Ayo c epat papa-Chan!" Ujarnya tidak sabar.

Dasar! Papa-Anak maniak Ramen….

Sambil menggandeng tangan putrinya, Naruto dan Shion melangkah gembira menyusuri jalan. Naruto sengaja memarkirnya mobilnya agak jauh dari tempat tujuan, agar ia dan Shion-Chan dapat melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Mencoba bernostalgia dengan kehidupan lampau.

"Nah Shi-Chan itu warung makannya" Naruto menunjuk sebuah bangunan dari kayu yang berada di depan mereka.

Shion mencermati bangunan yang dapat ia lihat dari sudut kiri saja. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak aneh, rasanya ada sesuatu bahaya akan datang. Ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Naruto menatapnya heran. Shion-Chan mengeratkan pegangan tangan kanannya pada Naruto, "Papa-Chan" Ucapnya cemas " Tidak mengajak olang mecum'kan?" Lanjutnya.

Naruto menatap putrinya tidak percaya, 'Aku memang tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke tentang felling anak kecil itu kuat saat itu. Namun, untuk saat ini, aku dapat mengerti kata itu' Batinnya.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum "he-eeh, I,,iiiyaa".

Shion-Chan langsung menunjukkan ekspresi marah. Ia tidak marah pada Naruto dan Ia tidak akan pernah marah padanya. Ia marah pada orang mesum! Alias Uchiha Sasuke. Mengapa serangga pengganggu itu ada disana!. Aaah, rasanya Shion-Chan menemukan panggilan lain untuk Sasuke.

Naruto memandang putrinya cemas, 'Kayaknya Shi-Chan marah?' pikirnya panik.

"Shi-Chan marah sama Papa?" Tanya Naruto cemas. Shion-Chan langsung memadang Naruto bingung.

"Papa mengajak Sasuke karena Papa ingin Shi-Chan berteman baik dengan teman Papa, tapi, kalau Shi-Chan tidak mau, kita bisa batalkan. Papa tidak ingin memaksa Shi-Chan dan membuat Shi-Chan benci sama Papa" Naruto mencoba tersenyum tulus, namun yang ada dalam pandangan Shi-Chan adalah senyuman sedih, karena dikira telah membuat dirinya marah.

"Ti..tidak kok Papa-Chan, Chi-Chan nggak malah, benelan" Shion-Chan mencoba menghibur "Ci..Chi-Chan ingin makan lamen cama Papa-Chan" ujarnya lagi "walaupun ada olang mecum tidak apa-apa kok".

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengarnya, "Betul?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"iyaa…"

Naruto langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil mengandeng Shi-Chan.

'Demi Papaa-Chan' Pikirnya mencoba mnguatkan batinnya.

Perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan terasa begitu berat bagi Shion-Chan. Sedangkan bagi naruto merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

Kini Shion dapat melihat sisi dapat tempat tersebut, tidak ada pintu karena bagian depan telah terbuka dan dijadikan pintunya, sebagai gantinya terdapat kain-kain aneh yang digunakan sebagai tirai atau apa pun itu, pokonya tempatnya aneh, dan dibagian dalam tidak terdapat meja-meja ataupun kursi-kursi seperti restaurant ramen di Paris tapi sebuah meja panjang dari sisi tembok yang satu sampai sisi yang satunya lagi yang digunakan juga sebagai pembatas antara koki dengan konsumen. 'jadi ini tempat lamen jepang' pikir Shion.

Sekarang pandangan Shion ketika memasuki tempat itu tertuju pada seseorang pria berkemeja biru polos dengan celana panjang hitam yang berada disudut kanan. Seseorang yang sangat ia benci, walaupun baru bertemu satu kali, orang mesum a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Shion-Chan sejenak, 'Hm, Kukira anak ini tidak akan membiarkan aku dan Naruto makan bersama, ternyata tidak' pikir Sasuke, kemudian ia memandang Naruto yang tengah berbincang dengan pemilik warung yang bernama Teuchi,dengan pandangan yang aneh! –Versi Shion-Chan-.

'Dasal mecuuuuuuuuuuum!' Gerutu Shion-Chan dalam hati.

Masih berbincang dengan pemilik warung tersebut, rencananya Naruto akan duduk tepat disamping Sasuke, namun dengan sigap Shion langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan langsung duduk ditempat tersebut.

Hening…. Pembicaraan antara Naruto dan pemilik warung pun berhenti melihat ulah Shion-Chan.

"Chi-Chan mau duduk di cini, Papa-Chan" Ucapnya dengan nada manja.

"oooh, baiklah" Ujar Naruto yang masih bingung, kemudian ia memilih duduk disebeleh kiri Shion, kini Shion-Chan duduk di antara orang yang disayanginya dan dibencinya.

'Iblis kecil!' Kini giliran Sasuke yang menggerutu.

"Putrimu Naruto?" Tanya si pemilik warung.

"Hehehehe, Iya"

"Manis sekali, siapa namamu gadis kecil?" Tanyanya pada Shion-Chan.

"Ujumaki Chion, kakek bica panggil Chi-Chan" Ucapnya manis.

"Waaaaaaah, benar-benar beda dengan Naruto" Ucap kagum Teuchi,sang pemilik warung.

"Apa maksudmu kakek tua!" geram Naruto.

"Hahahaha" tawa Teuchi menggelegar ditempat tersebut.

"Aaaargh, sudahlah bawakan saja ramen porsi besar untuk kami, oh yah untuk Sasuke porsi kecil saja, seperti dulu" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau masih ingat, kukira kau sudah lupa" Ujar Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat".

Dalam percakapan tadi Shion dapat menarik kesimpulan, bahwa hubungan Papanya dengan olang mecum pasti sangat dekat. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Shion-Chan ingin mengigit kepala Sasuke.

Pesanan mereka telah disajikan oleh seorang pria dengan seorang wanita cantik yang Shion tahu sebagai anak dan menantu kakek tadi. Naruto melahap ramennya dengan semangat, dan hal itu pemandangan wajar bagi Shion, karena ia tahu Papanya seorang maniak ramen, dan sejujurnya ia juga. Namun sekarang moodnya untuk makan selahap mungkin telah sirna. Ooh, jangan Tanya mengapa, kalian pasti sudah tahu. Shion melirik seseorang disampingnya yang membuat napsu makannya sirna, seseorang yang dipanggil olang mecum olehnya hanya mengambil sedikit demi sedikit ramen tersebut.

"Loh? Shi-Chan kok ramennya tidak dimakan?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ooh, ti..tidak kok Papa-Chan, Chi-Chan makan lamennya kok" Ujar Shion-Chan menyakinkan. Naruto hanya mengangguk ragu mendengarnya.

"Jangan cemas begitu Naruto, kapan sejarahnya keturunan Uzumaki menyisakan ramen" Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke geram "Uzumaki tidak serakus itu, TEME" Desis Naruto.

"Bukannya bukti dan fakta sudah ada?" Balas Sasuke sambil melirik tumpukan piring kotor milik Naruto.

"Grrr,Ka-" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat keadaan putrinya yang sedikit aneh. Sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, Shion-Chan memegang perutnya, tubuhnya pun bergetar.

Melihat itu Naruto menjadi panik, Sasuke juga yang sedari asik menikmati pertengkaran itu pun menjadi sedikit cemas dengan rival kecilnya itu.

"Shi-Chan! Kamu kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Perut?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Shion-Chan menggeleng kecil, kemudian tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat rumah makan yang tamunya hanya mereka saja gempar.

"Te~~~teeemee~~~ HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHA! TEMEEEEE!" Shion tidak dapat lagi membendung rasa ketawanya.

'Oooh, hihihi, ia ketawa mendengar nama panggilan Sasuke' Naruto mencoba mencerna keadaan.

Kini sudut siku-siku telah tercetak banyak dikepala Sasuke, 'Iblis kecil ini!'.

"HAHAHAHAHA! TEMEEE~~~~TEMEEE~~~~~" Ucap Shion mencoba meniru gaya bicara kartun favoritenya,Shinchan. Semua orang yang berada disitu hanya tertawa kecil melihat gaya Shion-Chan.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menjitak kepala pirang disampingnya ini! "Sudah kubilangkan, ajarkan anak tercintamu ini Sopan santun, Usurantonkichi!" Geram Sasuke.

Dan saat itu juga tawa Shion-Chan berhenti. Ia memandang tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Cudah belapa kali Chi-Chan bilang! Jangan cebut Papa-Chan dengan cebutan cepelti itu!" Bentaknya.

"Gadis kecil, tidakkah kamu pernah belajar sebelum berbicara sesuatu lihatlah dirimu sendiri" Rasa kesal Sasuke kini sudah akan meletus, sudah diejek, dinasihati lagi!.

"Tak pelnah diajal tuh" Elaknya.

Sasuke menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan diri "Bisa-bisanya aku terpancing hanya karena Iblis kecil… OUCCH!".

Shi-Chan langsung menggigit lengan Sasuke ketika mendengar itu, dan Naruto yang sedari tadi kebingungan dengan sigap langsung menarik Shion-Chan kepangkuannya.

"Shi-Chan! Papa tidak suka jika kamu sudah mulai mencelakai orang lain! Mengerti!" Ujar Naruto marah.

"Tapi, Olang mecum yang memulainya Papa… Hikzz…" Ujar Shion-Chan sambil menetaskan air mata.

Naruto yang melihat itu, langsung merasa bersalah, "Shi-Chan, Papa tidak marah hanya saja, Papa tidak ingin anak Papa jadi tukang gigit" Ucap Naruto mencoba menghibur anaknya. Kemudian ia beralih ke Sasuke "Maaf yah,Sas" Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Shion mulai merasa agak tenang. "Eh, Papa ketoilet sebentar yah" Ujar Naruto sambil mendudukkan Shion kembali ketempatnya. Stelah itu ia masuk kedalam Ichiraku.

"Hei, Siapa yang kamu maksud Orang mesum?" Desis Sasuke.

"Tentu caja, kamu" Jawab Shion-Chan sambil melanjutkan acara makannya.

Sasuke mendengus ketika mendengar jawaban Shion-Chan.

"Chi-Chan tidak akan membialkan Papa-Chan dekat-dekat cama kamu! Papa-Chan hanya milik Chi-Chan!"

Sasuke hanya melirik Shion-Chan, "Aku juga"

Pembicaraan kedua rival tersebut harus berhenti ketika Naruto kembali, mereka tidak ingin membuat kehebohan lagi disini.

'Chi-Chan halus tahu, apa cebenalnya hubungan papa dengan olang mecum. Dan catu-catunya olang yang bica membantu Chi-Chan hanyalah Bibi'

To be continue…

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa! Update!Update! hehehe walaupun kelamaan –Dilempar-.

Ceritanya kepanjangaaaan! Huuu'uuh… tadinya mau di hilangkan beberapa, tapi bingung yang mana (-_-;).

Dichapter 2 ini, Hana ingin lebih menonjolkan kehidupan Shion dan Naruto, jadi keberadaan Sasuke cukup hilang *dichidori*. Hehehehe.

Jika semesteran tidak menghadang, chapter 3, coming soon.

REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah acara makan bersama yang begitu menyenangkan dan begitu panas itu. Naruto mengantar Shion pulang kerumah, setelah itu kembali kekantor untuk menandatangani beberapa dokumen penting yang ia belum sempat selesaikan. Sedangkan Sasuke harus berpisah dengan mereka ketika keluar dari rumah makan, karena ia harus mengunjungi beberapa anak cabang perusahaannya di sekitar situ.

Sendirian dirumah merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Shion, khususnya ketika sore hari. Menghabiskan waktu menunggu Papa-nya pulang dengan menonton ataupun membaca merupakan rutinitasnya. Terkecuali hari ini. Sesampainya dirumah ia langsung berlari kekamarnya, mengambil sebuah note kecil berwarna biru dengan gamabar beruang cokelat sebagai covernya. Setelah mendapatkannya, dengan segera ia berlari turun menuju ruang tengah dimana telepon berwarna putih bertengker manis disudut ruangan. Dengan jari-jari mungilnya ia mulai menekan-nekan tuts yang ada, sambil sesekali melirik buku nota yang berisi angka-angka yang membentuk sebuah nomor itu.

_**MY LOVELY PAPA**_

Hana Yuki Namikaze

Disclaimer:

Naruto selamanya akan terdaftar sebagai milik masashi kishimoto

GENRE:

ROMANCE; HUMOR

PAIRING:

SASUNARU; NARUSHION

RATING:

T

_**WARNING!...**_

(dengan melihat pairnya dapat dipastikan, **INI SHOUNEN AI! **So, don't like? DON'T READ.)

Penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal,

Chapter 3:

Harapan dan Penantian

Dengan sabar Shion-Chan menanti pihak yang disana mengangkat.

"Hello" Suara lembut seorang wanita disana menjawab panggilan.

"Bibi? Bibi Ino! Ini Chi-Chan" Ucap Shion begitu semangat.

"SHION-CHAAAN! Keponakanku tersayang~~~~~" Shion menjauhkan gagang telepon tersebut dari telinganya mendengar jeritan histeris bibi-nya.

"Shi-Chan jahat nih. Setelah tiba di Jepang sudah tidak pernah menghubungi Bibi Lagi" Setelah menjerit-jerit ria kini nada suara tersebut berubah sendu.

"Maaf, Bibi-Chan, Chi-Chan macih cibuk dicini,banyak hal yang alus Chi-Chan ulus." Ucapnya berlagak dewasa.

"Hm, Bibi maafkan karena keponakan bibi yang satu ini begitu maniss~~~. Terus ada perlu apa Shi-Chan menghubungi Bibi?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Shion-Chan berbicara, "Bibi teman cekolah Papa-Chan ketika cekolah,kan?"

"Iya"

"Jadi Bibi tahu capa-capa teman Papa-Chankan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya,Sayang"

Shion menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Bibi tahu olang mecum,eh! Makcudku olang belnama Uchiha Cacuke?"

Shion-Chan harus menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mendengar Bibinya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"I..iya. Bibi tahu" Walaupun jarak mereka jauh, namun Shion-Chan dapat merasakan nada suara bibinya terasa aneh.

"Dia cahabatnya Papa-Chan kan? Meleka sangat dekat yah?" Saat ini Shion-Chan ingin mengeluarkan rasa penasaran yang terus ia rasakan.

Kali ini Shion harus menunggu begitu lama lagi, "Bibi… Apa bibi macih dicana? Apa cuara Chi-Chan kulang jelas?"

"Iya sayang. Bibi masih di sini kok" kini si Bibi menjawab dengan penuh bijaksana.

"telus mana jawabannya?" tuntut gadis mungil itu.

"Chi-Chan sayang, hari ini bibi belum bisa jawab yah. Bibi ada urusan. Maaf yah sayang?"

"Huuh" Shion-Chan sangat kecewa, "Baiklah. Tapi kalau bibi-Chan cudah tidak cibuk telepon Chi-Chan.".

"Iya"

"Ingat halus telepon!. Dan teleponnya cole hali aja." Ujar Shion menegaskan.

"Hihihi, Iya sayang. Tenang saja kalau Bibi sudah tidak sibuk, bibi akan telepon."

"Bye-bye,Aunt Ino. I love you. Ummma" Ucap Shion-Chan menutup pembicaraan dengan tak lupa memberikan ciuman jarak jauh.

"Bye…My Sweety Chi-Chan. I love you too… Ummma" Balas Ino.

Shion-Chan segera menutup telepon tersebut dengan raut wajah kecewa. Dia tidak mendapatkan 1 infopun.

"Miciion 1… Failed!" Ucapnya meniru ucapan-ucapan di film detective-detective.

"Cepeltinya bibi macih lama akan menelpon Chi-Chan lagi" Insting tajamnya mulai aktif. "Dan jika Chi-Chan tidak cepat beltindak, Olang mecum itu akan cemakin mecum!Hm, MICIOOON 2 READY!"

Sementara itu, di kediaman besar keluarga Namikaze,Paris.

Ino Yamanaka putri ke-2 keluarga Yamanaka menatap hamparan kota paris dari balkon kamarnya, "Tidak aku sangka Chi-Chan akan menanyakan tentang hal ini. Apa aku harus memberitahukan semuanya? Shion apa yang harus kulakukan untuk anakmu!"

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, Direktur Utama dari Uchiha Corp. yang biasanya selalu berada di meja kerjanya berkutat dengan berbagai dokumen-dokumen kini lebih memilih untuk berdiri di balkon kantornya memandang pemandangan kota Tokyo yang begitu sibuk. Otak jenius Uchiha bungsu yang biasanya penuh akan masalah perusahaan (dan Naruto) kini sibuk memutar ulang kejadian di Ichiraku Ramen tadi siang. Kejadian dimana ia harus bertarung sengit dengan putri tunggal sahabat baiknya (dan orang yang dicintainya).

Perkataan si Iblis kecil tersebut kembali terngiang,

"_Chi-Chan tidak akan membialkan Papa-Chan dekat-dekat cama kamu! Papa-Chan hanya milik Chi-Chan!"_

'Tak kusangka ia mencetuskan perang padaku, yang dengan bodohnya aku terima'

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tapi satu hal yang terukir jelas dalam benak Sasuke.

"Tidak akan pernah kulepaskan lagi, sudah cukup aku bertahan selama 5 tahun, Naruto. Sudah cukup kau membuatku tersiksa akan kehilanganmu. Kini, kamu harus kudapatkan" Ucap Sasuke penuh keyakinan.

Dengan wajah serius Shion-Chan memperhatikan gambaran-gambaran kec il di note kesayangannya. "Hm, SEMPURNA!" Teriaknya gembira. "dengan begini Miciiooonnnn Chi-Chan 2 ciap dilakcanakan" Sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi note tersebut, ia menari-nari kecil di ruang keluarga tersebut, mengekspresikan betapa senangnya ia stelah telah berhasil menyusun rencana buat Mission berikutnya.

Shion yang sedari tadi begitu gembira tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang telah berada di ruangan tersebut , hingga sebuah tangan menangkap badannya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Huwaaaaaaa!" teriak Shion-Chan terkejut, namun ketika mengenali siapa yang memeluknya dengan sigap orang tersebut memutar tubuh Shion-Chan yang langsung memluknya.

"Papa-Chaan~~~" Ucapnya cemberut.

"Hehehehe. Terkejut yah" Naruto tersenyum jahil melihat anaknya terus memeluknya erat.

"Huuuh" Shion-Chan melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Naruto kesal. "Chi-Chan kila cetan!. Papa-Chan ja'at!"

"Sorry… Papa lihat tadi Shi-Chan kelihatannya senang sekali, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau Papa sudah pulang" Naruto mendudukkan diri di sofa putih panjang,sambil terus menggendong Shion-Chan dalam pelukannya.

"Hm,memangnya apa yang membuat Shi-Chan senang?" Ucap Naruto sambil melirik Note kecil di tangan Shion-Chan.

Merasa misinya bisa terbongkar, dengan sigap Shion-Chan meloncat dari pangkuan Papanya,kemudian berlari menuju lantai 2, kekamar pribadinya.

"Maaf Papa-Chan! Ini lahacia Chi-Chan!" teriaknya sambil berlari.

Naruto hanya bisa bengong melihat anaknya yang menghilang bagaikan angin tersebut.

* * *

Sasuke yang baru tiba di kediaman besar keluarga Uchiha, langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk di ruang tamu rumah tersebut.

"Baru pulang?" Sebuah suara baritone dingin langsung menghampiri telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik pemilik suara tersebut, "Hn" balasnya.

Orang tersebut kemudian mengambil tempat di samping sofa Sasuke.

"Aku dengar Naru-Chan sudah kembali ke Jepangkan?"

"Apa urusannya denganmu,Aniki?"

Orang yang dipanggil 'Aniki', Uchiha Itachi, hanya mendelik kecil mendengar ucapan dingin adiknya.

"Sasuke…" panggilnya lagi, meminta jawaban.

"Ck. Kau pasti sudah tahu kabar itu. Terus mengapa kamu Tanya lagi kepadaku!" Ucap Sasuke tak senang.

"Hanya ingin mendengar langsung darimu. Pernyataan itu!"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar itu, ia mengerti maksud kakaknya itu.

"Iya, dia sudah kembali" akhirnya Sasuke menjawab.

"Dan artinya?" Itachi

"Huuh!" Sasuke mendengus kecil mendengar pertanyaan singkat Itachi. "Kau mengharapkan apa,Aniki?"

Itachi menghela napas mendengar *lagi* adiknya ini bertanya balik. "Kau tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan ini lepaskan?"

"Dia sudah punya anak"

"So? Tidak masalahkan. Kamu sudah terbiasa dengan anak kecilkan?"

"Terbiasa? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Sachi. Kamukan Pamannya, lagian kalian dekat"

"Jangan bercanda, Baka Aniki" Sasuke menatap kakaknya kesal "Dengan Putrimu?kami tidak pernah akrab!"

"Hahaha" Itachi tertawa garing mendengarnya.

"Semua sudah berubah, dirinya yang sekarang sulit untuk kumengerti".

Itachi menatap adik satu-satunya ini. Ia dapat mengerti, bagaimana penderitaan Sasuke selama 5 tahun ini. Kesendirian dan penantian.

"Bukannya kamu selalu menanti akan hal ini? Kamu sendiri yang mengatakannya" Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya tersebut.

"_Aku tidak akan menyerah, Baka Itachi! Dia pasti akan jadi milikku! Entah itu kapan. Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku percaya dia akan kembali!" _

Sasuke teringat kembali kenangan itu. Kenangan dimana ia harus menerima semua kenyataan. Kehilangan, penolakkan dan Kesendirian.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia memandang kakaknya yang sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam laci. "Ya, Kau benar Aniki. Kali ini aku harus mendapatkannya".

Itachi melirik adiknya, ia turut merasa senang melihat adiknya kini mempunyai secercah harapan.

Setelah mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia cari, ia kemudian mendekati Sasuke dan melemparkan benda itu pada adiknya.

Sasuke menatap benda bersampul pink itu, "Buku?... Cara menjadi Ayah yang baik dan selalu menjadi kebanggaan anak…?"

"Bacalah, Ototou! Kamu pasti dapat menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anaknya Naruto, nanti. Seperti Kakakmu ini" Itachi tersenyum narsis.

Plaaak!

"Oouuuchh! Apa yang kau lakukan Baka SASUKE!" Itachi mengelus-ngelus wajahnya yang habis menjadi sasaran dari lemparan buku Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan santai menuju lantai 2, dimana kamarnya berada, " Maaf saja, Aku tidak ingin menjadi ayah OOC seperti kamu" ucap Sasuke mengejek.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Kembali sana ke apartemenmu! Jangan datang lagi kerumahku!"

Dengan langkah santai Sasuke meninggalkan Kakaknya yang sedang mengomel menuju ke kamar yang selama ini ia tempati di rumah Itachi itu. Kini segala keraguan telah sirna, saatnya untuk berperang melawan, musuh terberat sebelum menaklukan kembali Naruto.

"Uzumaki Shion, Iblis kecil yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh"….

To be continue…

Uuugh,,, Gomen…Gomen.. baru bisa publis….

Hana habis berperang dengan yang namanya semesteran dan berbagai kerusakan Speedy *ngeles* #plak#...

Buat ceripa Multi-Chapter itu Susaaaaaaaaaaahnya! Mana Hana orangnya pemalas~~~~…. Fuuuhhh…..

Mana sekarang Itachi muncul dengan OOC …. Jaaaah! *strees sendiri*

Kali ini tidak ada adegan perangnya Sasuke dan Shi-Chan... Soalnya Hana ingin menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke dulu... Khu...khu...khu...

Buat yang minta sequel dari Lost Control... Mudah-mudahan Hana dapat kabulin...

Terakhir...

Makasih buat :

spywarecatz

sasunaru's lover

Fi suki suki

himawari Ichinomiya

Akayuki Kaguya-chan

arget delois

iza-ken-twinsdevil

Assassin Cross

nami kusunoki

Cielheart Ie'chan

Naruels

Uzukaze touru

sugarplums1393

Uzumaki Winda

I LOVE YOU! #plak#

REVIEWWW?


	4. Chapter 4

"Jangan Kira Ayah tidak tahu, hubunganmu dengan Uchiha bungsu itu! "

"Jangan harap Ayah akan diam"

" Kamu satu-satunya harapan keluarga kita,penerus keluarga Namikaze! Jangan hancurkan itu!"

"Kamu akan menikah dengan jodoh yang ayah sudah tentukan, Yamanaka Shion, dialah calon istrimu"

BRAK!

Naruto terbangun dengan napas memburu, wajahnya sedikit pucat dengan peluh yang mengucur deras, jantungnya berdetak semakin tidak karuan.

Sambil mencoba menenangkan diri ia melirik Jam dinding yang ada di kamar tidur tersebut, 02.00, ,masih terlalu pagi untuknya bangun.

Ia menutup matanya sejenak, mencoba untuk melupakan mimpi buruk tersebut.

Naruto melirik sebuah bingkai foto berwarna emas yang tergantung manis di tembok putih yang tepat dihadapannya, Sebuah bingkai yang mengelilingi gambar sebuah pernikahan. Dia mengamati ekspresi kedua mempelai disana, senyum palsu terukir manis di kedua wajah mempelai, menutupi semua paksaan, menutupi luka masing-masing, antara dia dan Shion.

Naruto tersenyum pahit melihat foto itu, "Sangat memalukan".

._** MY LOVELY PAPA**_

Hana Yuki Namikaze

Disclaimer:

Naruto selamanya akan terdaftar sebagai milik masashi kishimoto.

GENRE:

ROMANCE; HUMOR

PAIRING:

SASUNARU; NARUSHION

RATING:

T

_**WARNING!...**_

(dengan melihat pairnya dapat dipastikan, **INI SHOUNEN AI! **So, don't like? DON'T READ.)

Penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal, 

.

Uzumaki Shion, Putri tunggal dari pasangan Naruto-Shion itu, menatap kosong ke arah lapangan kosong TK Karazusawa. Sedari tadi ia terus memikirkan sesuatu, bukan tentang Misi Penghancuran Manusia Mesum Paling Berbahaya(MPM2PB) A.K.A Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, kali ini tingkah laku seseorang yang SANGAT….SANGAT…SANGAT… ia sayangi, Papa Chan, yang sangat aneh dari tadi pagi.

' Papa-Chan aneh? Maca tadi pagi omelet laisnya acin! Cepelti bukan Papa-Chan aja' keluh Shion dalam hati. Beginilah jalan pikiran anak berumur 4 tahun, dalam menentukan perasaan hati seseorang.

"Chion-Chaaaan~~~"

Sebuah suara cempreng membuyarkan pikiran Shi-Chan

Shi-Chan menengok kebelakang dan menemukan seorang bocah berambut indigo tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Ada apa Hana-Chan?" Tanyanya pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Chion-Chan ikut Ha-Chan yuk, Ha-Chan mau kenalkan teman Ha-Chan" Ajak Hanabi sambil menarik Shion kedalam ruangan menuju ke kelas sebelah.

Shi-Chan yang masih bingung hanya pasrah saja ketika di ajak oleh Hanabi.

"Ca-Chan!" Teriak Hanabi ketika mereka telah sampai ke kelas sebelah.

Shi-Chan memperhatikan satu persatu wajah yang ada disana, ada yang terkejut mendengar teriakkan Hanabi, ada juga yang cuek dan terus berkutat dengan segala permainan. Dari sudut ruangan ia melihat seorang anak yang mungkin seumuran dengannya berlari kecil menghampiri mereka dan langsung menjitak kepala Hanabi!.

"I..itai Ca-Chan" keluh Hanabi sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kan Ca-Chan cudah bilang, jangan teliak-teliak manggilnya!" Ucap bocah bernama Ca-Chan itu.

"Gomen nee~~~… Eh, Ca-Chan ini teman yang Ha-Chan bilang" Hanabi langsung menarik tangan Shi-Chan sehingga kini Shion berhadapan langsung dengan Ca-Chan.

Mereka saling memperhatikan. Shi-Chan memperhatikan bentuk bocah itu, rambut hitam panjang sampai pinggang, mata bulat hijau dan kulit putih bersih. 'Cantik!' Pikir Shi-Chan.

Begitu juga Ca-Chan, ia memperhatikan Shion dengan seksama, rambut pirang panjang, kulit putih pucat, dengan mata biru yang indah. 'Lacanya pelnah liat'.

Hanabi yang melihat keheningan di antara mereka berdua, langsung mengambil tindakan dengan merangkul Shi-Chan , "Namanya Cachi-Chan, tapi kamu panggilnya Ca-Chan aja" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Sachi.

"Uzumaki Chion… Calam kenal Ca-Chan" Ucap Shion sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Uum.. Calam kenal Chion-Chan…." Balas Sachi.

"Chion-Chan hanya tinggal dengan Ayah caja'kan?" Tanya Hanabi. Saat ini mereka memilih untuk bercerita di beranda kelas Sachi.

"Hu'um, Cama Papa-Chan yang amat Chi-Chan cuka" Jawab Shi-Chan dengan muka amat senang.

"Um, Ay- eh, Papa-Chan Chion cepelti apa?" Tanya Sachi penasaran melihat Shi-Chan memberikan ekspresi seperti tadi.

Shi-Chan terdiam sejenak mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang pas buat Papa-Chan. Sedangkan Sachi dan Hanabi dengan penuh pensaran menunggu jawaban Shion.

"Ummmm, Papa-Chan itu manic, kelen, imuta and …. cekceh" Ujar Shion dengan muka berseri-seri, tak lupa dengan satu kedipan mata genit ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir.

Sachi terdiam sejenak, mencoba menggambarkan Papa-Chan Shi-Chan, "Hm, apa kayak lee cungmin?" Tanya Sachi dengan muka serius, mencoba melukiskan gambaran Papa Shion.

"Cungmin?" Tanya Hanabi dan Shion berbarengan.

"Itu, anggota Cuper Juniol yang paling manis" jelas Sachi dengan usaha keras menyebutkan 'S' yang benar.

"Cuper Junior?" Kali ini hanya Shion yang bertanya.

"Fuuuh, Chi-Chan tidak tahu?, itu tuh kumpulan cowok-cowok tampan" Ucap Sachi.

Shion dan Hanabi hanya mengangguk-ngangguk tidak jelas mendengar ocehan Sachi selanjutnya mengenai Cuper Junior tersebut.

.

Naruto memandang kosong ke arah laptop hitam yang ada di hadapannya, sejak tadi ia tidak bisa focus pada perkerjaannya. Ia menghela napas sejenak, sejak mimpinya yang semalam ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia melirik tumpukan dokumen yang belum ia kerjakan.

"Sepertinya sebentar malam, aku akan bergadang full" Keluhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat kembali mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini.

"Ah, benar karena hal itu" Ucapnya pelan. Ia membuka kedua mata birunya melihat benda kecil yang bertengker manis di jari manisnya. Benda berwarna putih perak dengan berlian kecil yang menghiasi setiap sudut benda itu dan sebuah batu shappire yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar di antara batu yang lain terletak di tengah.

Naruto memandang sendu kearah benda pengikat hidupnya dengan Shion itu, benda yang merupakan awal hidupnya yang baru. Kisah yang di awali dengan amarah dan kesedihan.

Naruto terus memandangi benda berbentuk cincin itu, benda yang tak pernah ia pikirkan dulu akan bertengker di jari manisnya, dulu yah dulu. Ia masih mengingat awal akhir dirinya sebagai Naruto yang dulu menjadi Naruto yang baru. Yah, semua berawal dari panggilan mendadak yang membuatnya berada di Paris.

Flashback…

Didalam sebuah ruangan besar bergaya eropa kuno, kini terdapat dua orang yang hampir serupa tengah berada dalam perdebatan besar.

"Aku tetap tidak mau, Dad! Jangan mengatur hidupku seenakmu saja!" Teriak seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun. Ia memandang marah dan benci kepada pihak lawan bicaranya saat ini.

Sedangkan pihak yang diteriakki hanya memandang pemuda dihadapannya,dingin dan penuh dengan aura kekuasaan.

"Kamu tidak bisa menolak hal ini, NA-RU-TO!" Tegas pria berumur 45 tahun itu.

Pemuda pirang itu, Uzumaki Naruto, mengepalkan erat kedua tanggannya mencoba meredam emosi yang bergejolak didalam hatinya. "It's enough,DAD. I will choose my way!" Naruto memandang mata biru yang serupa dengannya itu dengan penuh keyakinan.

Pria berkulit putih itu, Namikaze Minato, sedikit tersentak melihat tatapan anaknya, kemudian ia memberikan senyum merendahkannya pada anakanya sambil mendesis.

"Jangan kira Daddy tidak tahu, hubunganmu dengan Uchiha bungsu itu"

Syaraf naruto terasa tegang seketika, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bawah kini ia tidak berani untuk menatap langsung mata sang pemimpin tertinggi Namikaze Corp. yang sedang duduk di kursi singgasananya.

"Aku dan dia.. hanya teman" Ujar Naruto pelan.

"Really?"

"Ye..Yes.. Just Friend" Jawab Naruto kaku. Ia dan dia memang hanya sebatas teman,tak lebih. Tapi, yang salah adalah perasaannya pada Dia, yang lebih dari sebutan teman, lebih dan lebih dalam lagi.

Minato menatap Naruto tajam, seolah-olah tatapan itu dapat menembus diri putranya. Ia dapat menemukan hal itu, keganjilan putranya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong,My Son."

Naruto sedikit bergetar, tekanan ini membuatnya sesak.

"Kamu tahu, Daddy tidak akan diam saja"

Naruto langsung menatap horror pria dihadapannya, merasakan sesuatu yang buruk dari perkataan Sang Raja Namikaze itu.

"Apa yang akan Daddy lakukan?" Suara Naruto sedikit bergetar. Ia tahu, pria ini dapat melakukan apa saja untuk menghapus segala penghalang tujuannya.

BRAAK!

Si pemuda langsung memukul meja yang menjadi pembatas dirinya dan sang Daddy, ketika melihat sebuah seringai licik bertengker di wajah persolen Minato.

"Jangan macam-macam, D.A.D!" Bentak Naruto emosi.

Melihat reaksi dari putranya, seringai Minato semakin lebar, "Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan?" Seringai itu tergantikan tatapan tajam menusuk.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menenangkan diri dari segala emosi yang berkecamuk.

"Kamu akan menikah dengan jodoh yang ayah sudah tentukan, Yamanaka Shion, dialah calon istrimu" Ucap Minato penuh ketegasan, seolah-olah hal itu adalah hal yang mutlak tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

.

.

.

Mobil limousine itu melaju cepat, begitu cepat. Sang pengemudi, pria dengan balutan kemeja putih itu menggenggam erat benda berbentuk lingkaran hitam dihadapannya.

Kepalanya masih terasa berat, tidur dengan posisi duduk itu sangat tidak nyaman, ditambah lagi jika kamu memimpikan sesuatu dari masa lalu yang begitu kelam. Jika saja si Sekretaris tidak membangunkannya karena merasa aneh dengan atasannya yang tidur dengan wajah pucat dan peluh yang mengucur deras mungkin saja ia masih akan memimpikan hal itu, hal yang tidak ingin ia ingat, tidak akan pernah.

Tangan tan itu semakin mengeratkan kemudinya, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran dan terfokus pada kemudi mobil yang ia jalankan.

"_Sir, Anda harus pulang. Lihat, anda begitu pucat. Tugas-tugas serahkan saja kepada saya, sebisanya saya mengerjakannya" Ujar TenTen cemas._

_Naruto hanya tersenyum lemah, "Terima kasih TenTen-San, rasanya saya memang perlu istrihat. Jika ada file yang perlu aku urus, kirimkan saja ke rumah" Ucapnya pasrah melihat seberapa cemasnya sang bawahan, rasanya ia tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat dengannya._

_Tenten tersenyum lega mendengarnya._

Ia melirik sekilas arloji yang ada ditangannya. Ini tergolong cepat untuk menjemput putrinya. Tak apalah menunggu beberapa menit demi putri tercinta. Ia tersenyum lebar membayangkan betapa excitednya putrinya nanti melihat dirinya dating menjemput tepat waktu. 

"PAPA-CWAAAN!" Teriak Shi-Chan senang melihat Papanya berada dihalaman TK, bersama ibu-ibu murid yang lain- yang sejak tadi memandang Naruto kagum- sedang menunggunya. Ia langsung berlari cepat menuju pelukan Papanya.

"Papa-Chan..Papa-Chan" Seru Shi-Chan bersemangat ketika ia berada dalam pelukan Naruto.

Narutonya hanya tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah putrinya, "Kau senang sekali, ya?"

Shi-Chan langsung mengangguk semangat.

"Wuaaah…. Manicnya~~~~"

Shi-Chan dan Naruto langsung menoleh kearah bawah, ke sumber suara tadi.

"Ca-Chan?" Panggil Shi-Chan.

"Papa Chi-Chan Manicsscc sekali~~~" Seru Sachi dengan mata berbinar memandangi Naruto dengan lekat, "Mooo… Pipinya Chubby dan…dan… matanya caphil bluu! Cupel Juniol! Cupel Juniol!" Sachi semakin excited sendiri.

Naruto melirik anaknya yang sepertinya kebingungan sendiri melihat sikap temannya.

"Dasar anak nakal! Sedari tadi aku mencarimu, Baka!"

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, begitupun Shi-Chan yang langsung memberikan tatapan tak sukanya pada sosok itu.

Sosok itu mendekat, sepertinya ia terkejut juga mengetahui keberadaan Naruto disana.

"Sasuke… Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto ketika sosok itu yang ternyata Sasuke berada tepat dihadapannya.

Sasuke langsung membawa Sachi dalam gendongannya, "Aku datang untuk menjemputnya" jawabnya sambil melirik Sachi yang kelihatannya sedang kesal.

Naruto memperhatikan Sachi sejenak dan kemudian memperhatikan Sasuke, anak itu dan Sasuke terlihat mirip, jangan-jangan…

"Dia anakmu,Sas?"

To be continue…

Hana Kembali setelah Hiatuss! Ada yang merindukanku ;)? #ditendang

_._

Pendek yah?... Gomen nee baru bisa publish T.T .

Terima kasih pada Readers yang telah meripiu cerita ini, I Love You :* #plak.

Kritik dan Saran masih sangat diperlukan oleh , Don't be silent…

Review?

Eh, disini ada pecinta KYUMIN gak? #gak nyambung. Coz author lagi jatuh hati ama couple ini :D .


End file.
